My Mindless Thoughts
by xperfectisboringx
Summary: Kate and Ari never died. Before they had faked their death, they had been together. Gibbs never knew, only Tony, Ziva, and Mossad. Now, Kate is back, and she thinks Ari is dead, but Ziva revels something that makes Kate not so lonely anymore.
1. I Thought You Were Dead

_A/N: I absoultly love the Kari Shipping, I would be the first to say that I did. Haha. But, this is my first Kari fanfic. I have written like seven. on Tiva, if you would like to check those out. And since this is my second favorite shipping from NCIS, I thought this would be a really good idea. By the way, my first favorite, is Tiva! :D_

_Disclaimer: This girl, is all about Gucci. :D_

* * *

Caitlin Todd sat at her desk at NCIS. It had been over four, almost five, years since everyone had thought she had died. It had taken the FBI that long to find the man that had been after her, but it had not been that hard, once they got all the clues leading to who he was. Kate had been happy to be back, but sad over a couple of things that had happend.

She had been placed back on Gibbs' team, but also with Ari's half-sister, Ziva. Not the one to be excited, Ziva was actually really happy to see Kate. She had been meaning to talk to her for quite some time. There had been a couple of people to know that she was alive, and that had been the people of Mossad.

It had been a hard day, and not to mention that she didn't even get her old desk back. She had got stuck with a desk that was behind McGee's. Kate did not like it, she couldn't see the rest of the people in the Bull-Pen.

She had been lonely since she had came back. It seemed as if everyone around her had someone, now. Ziva had Tony, Gibbs had some girl she did not know, and McGee had Abby. Kate had never liked that about the team since she had been back.

As she was packing up her stuff to leave, she heard foot-steps come behind her. She turned around to see who it was, Ziva? _What would Ziva be wanting?_ "Can I help you, Ziva?" Kate asked.

"Umm.., well.. Kate would you mind stopping by mine and Tony's apartment? I have something to show you."

"And that would be?"

Ziva looked around her. "I cannot tell you here, but if you stop by out apartment, I promise, it will be worth it."

"Okay, I'll be there." Kate smiled, and Ziva smiled back. _This had better be good._

* * *

It is not that Kate hated Ziva, it is just it had been a hard day, and she wanted to go home and get some rest. She needed it after the case they had. It had involved a woman that attacked the entire team. _What a crazy woman._ Kate laughed, as she had walked out to her car.

Kate stepped into her car. As she was backing out, she saw that Ziva and Tony had already left. _I bet Ziva is driving, poor Tony._ Ever since that Kate had got there, Ziva's driving had got worse. _Why did he let her drive, anyway?_ Kate again, laughed.

It had taken her twenty-minutes to get to Ziva's apartment, when it probably only took Ziva ten. She smiled, and stepped out of her car. _Wonder what is going on here?_ When Kate stepped off the elevator, onto Ziva and Tony's floor, she began to get nervous. _Could they be planning something on me, like a welcome back thing? I will kill Ziva if she does that to me._

She slowly knocked on the door. Kate heard some shuffling around inside, and then she saw that Ziva had rushed to the door, her out of breath. "Kate, your here. We were just expecting you."

"Yeah, I know. That is the reason I came here, Ziva." Kate laughed. _There is something really strange going on here._

"Come in, Kate." Tony said from behind Ziva. "We don't bite."

"I didn't think you did."

Tony and Ziva moved aside, as Kate walked on in. "So, what was this big suprise?" She asked.

"You rememeber how you told me that you had a crush on my brother, but Tony did not approve?"

"Yeah, but that can't happen now. Ari died." Kate put her head down. She felt the tears come to her eyes. _Why did he have to die?_

"I think you are going to be a little less lonely, and a little more happy." Tony said. Him and Ziva slipped out through the door, that Kate had just came in. "And you are going to be locked in here until you find out what we wanted."

"Whatever, DiNozzo." Kate felt arms go around her, and lips on her neck. She stiffened. "W-Wh-Who is behind me?"

"Do not worry, Caitlin. I will not hurt you." Ari chuckled. Kate felt a smile come to her face. "Have you missed me?"

Kate turned around in his arms. "Ari, I thought you were dead." Tears fell from her eyes. "Your back." She leaned up and kissed him.

Ari kissed Kate back. "I am sorry I had to leave you Cailtin, but I had to complete a mission at Hamas. I almost died."

Kate gasped. "Well, at least you are back now."

"Now, we can be together. And this time it will be better than the last." Ari smiled, for the first time. "And I promise you that."

Kate kissed him again. "No more hiding it?"

"No."

* * *

_So, I guess this was suppose to be a One-Shot, but I want to change my mind. What do all of you think? Should I have more chapters in this? If so, tell me in your review, or in a message. Either way it is fine with me. =) _


	2. Your Fired, And Maybe The Others

_A/N: I know some really liked my last chapter to this fanfic. We really do need more Kari Shippers. I do not see why people would not. I know they are dead, but they would have made such a cute coupld. You agree, yes? :)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, Kate and Ari would have never died, and they would have been together, forever! :) Who Agrees?_

* * *

Kate had wrapped her arms around Ari. He had deepened the kiss more. She could not remember the last time that she had been with Ari. It had been five years since they had saw each other, and that ment it had been five years since they had kissed each other. Gibbs would defiently not approve.

She did not care at the moment, all her thoughts had slipped away. All Kate was wanting to think about right now, was that she would be able to have Ari without having to hide it. They had broke apart when Kate had needed air. She layed her head against his. "Ari, I missed you." Her tears came back to her eyes.

"Caitlin, there is no need to cry." Ari wiped her tears. "I am back, and there is no need to worry."

"There is a reason to worry." She replied. "I don't know if you remember, but Gibbs wanted you dead." Kate looked up at him. "I cannot let that happen to you."

"That will not happen to me. I promise, I will never leave you again."

"Okay, I believe you."

* * *

Tony and Ziva had walked back into their apartment, after listening through the door. "Ahhum." Ziva stated as they had walked in on Kate and Ari kissing. "I believe that you two are together, now go do what American's are suppose to do."

Ari chuckled. "But, Ziva... I am not American."

Ziva picked up a pillow and threw it at Ari. "Just get out of here."

"Ooooh, someone is a little touch-y. I think that is our cue that Tony and Ziva want alone time together, Ari." Kate laughed.

"Okay, we will leave. Just do not throw another pillow at me. I think Caitlin wants me alive."

"Oh, please." Tony rolled his eyes, as Ziva threw another pillow.

Kate and Ari ran out of the door, and out into her car, before another pillow was thrown out the window of the apartment at them. "I think we left just in time." Kate smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Ari chuckled.

* * *

Ziva pushed Tony up against the door, and kissed him. "About time I had you to myself."

"You always have me to yourself."

"Haha, but I have not been able to spend actual time with you for a really long time. We have been at work."

"It has been a week, Ziva."

"Yeah, but like Abby said, in my time, that is like a year." She laughed.

Tony began to kiss her again. "So, our usual movie night?" He asked.

"Yepp, sounds good to me." Ziva smiled and walked over to fix the popcorn, while Tony put in one of his old-time movies.

* * *

While back at Kate's place, Ari and her had decided on one thing. Travling to Gibbs house that night and telling him about them. "Are you sure about this, Ari?"

"And why would I not?"

"Because he wants you dead, and you are an assassin."

"I do not see the problem."

"Ari, he could try to kill you. And then, you would have to fight back, which would result in you going to jail for something you couldn't help."

"I do not think that this will be happening, Caitlin."

Ari had drove himself and Caitlin to Gibbs' house, knowing of where he would be. His basement. Kate had been thankful on the ride over, that Ari's driving was not like Ziva's. It had been way better. She laughed at the thought. "So, are you ready to do this?" She asked.

He nodded. "I think we should do this. I do not think Gibbs would approve if we did not tell him."

"He will not approve even if we tell him."

"Yeah, but if you do not tell him, and he finds out, I think we will both for sure be dead."

Kate nodded, slowly. "I guess you are right. You make a very good point." She sighed. "Let's get this over it."

Ari had helped Kate out of his car, and up to Gibbs' front door. Ringing the doorbell, before stepping on inside. She directed him back to his basement. "Gibbs?" She called from the top of the staires. Kate looked down to see him working on a new boat.

"Can I help you, Kate?" He asked. Gibbs had yet to look up. When she did not answer, he decided that he would look up. He saw Ari behind Kate. "What is he doing here?" He started for Ari, but Kate stopped him.

"No, he is with me. Ari was never going to hurt anyone."

"How long have you two been together?"

"We were together when I had to fake my death." Kate sighed.

"So, you had him the one to kill you?"

"She is not dead, Agent Gibbs." Ari stated.

"Kate, your fired."

She had a stunned look on her face. Kate looked back to Ari. "Ziva was in on it, too. So was Agent DiNozzo. So, if Caitlin must go, they go too." Even though Ziva was his sister, and he cared for her, he would hate to see Caitlin lose her job that she had loved so much.

"And why was I not in the loop."

"Because, I knew you would act like this, Gibbs."

"Who's idea was it to come tell me?"

"Ari's." Kate said.

Gibbs pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket on his jeans. He dialed Ziva's number. "If you and DiNozzo do not get to my house in the next twenty minutes, you both are fired."

"What-." Ziva started, but Gibbs had hung up on her.

* * *

_So, do you think they will all get fired? Well, I cannot fire all of them because that would leave Gibbs with no team, but I think he would perfer it that way right now. Haha. Do you think anyone will actually get fired? I guess I am kinda mean, so what do you think?_

_Review, Review, Review, to find out what happens._


	3. Flashbacks

_A/N: Cliff-Hanger on the last chapter. :) haha. I am evil. :D No, not really! So, I loved the reviews. And thanks to VeronicaD13, you all get to know what Gibbs thought when Kate returned. Also, about what happend to Ari. It is a suprise twist, all wrapped up in this really one long chapter! :D_

* * *

Gibbs had stayed silent as he waited for Tony and Ziva to arrive at his house. He looked between the couple that was in front of him. _How could Kate do something like this? She betrayed me, she even betrayed NCIS._ He didn't know if he should let her stay, or if he should let her go from his team. The worst part about that, would be it wouldn't be fair, Tony and Ziva were in on it, too.

They looked up as they heard a sound above them. "So, DiNozzo and David... Do you think that I should fire Kate?" Gibbs asked. "Keep in mind, that if she leaves, you all leave."

Ziva stared down at Gibbs. "Why do you want to do this? Why would Kate being with Ari, make you want to throw all of our jobs away?" She asked, angry because this was her family. "It is not like Ari really killed anyone-."

"Yeah, but he could have." Gibbs looked toward Tony. "And why are you not saying anything about this? I thought you were happy to see Kate back, and not dead."

"I am happy to see Kate."

"If you let her stay with Ari, you won't be able to see her for much longer."

"Gibbs, I know that Ari was bad in the past, I don't even think he was... But, he was sent over here to protect Kate. He wasn't going to kill anyone. I don't think any of us should lose our jobs, just because Ari came to save her." Ziva nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, DiNozzo... When you thought Kate was dead because Ari was suppose to kill her, you sure wanted him dead then."

"But, I didn't know." Tony replied. "They fell in love, and you can't stop that. Ari came to kill her so they could be together."

Gibbs still looked angry. "You all deserve to lose you're jobs for lying to me." He said. "And if Vance ever found out about this, I don't think he would be to happy."

"Gibbs, you can't let Ari and Ziva's father know about Ari and I being alive." Kate said, trying to get herself into the conversation. "If you do, we will all be dead. Just because we hid it from him."

"Mossad doesn't know about this?" Gibbs asked.

The whole team, and Ari, shook their head no. "He will not only kill us, but he will make sure that we die a slow painful death." Ari said. "How do you think my mother died? Father thought that she betrayed him, he tourtued her."

Gibbs nodded. "I am not happy with this." He said, making his statement clear. "But, this is what Kate wants, and she deserves to be happy. I wasn't going to really fire anyone, but I had to find out what was going on."

Ziva glared and started for Gibbs, when Tony held her off. She broke out of his hold, and started again. "Ziva, ZIVA!" Ari yelled. He reached for her, as did Tony, but both had failed. Ziva was going to get revenge on Gibbs, and it was not going to be nice.

She first punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. As he tried to fight back, Ziva gaurded herself from getting punched. She knocked him to the ground, making sure to kick him a couple of times, before Tony ripped her off of him. "Ziva, calm down. Everything is alright." Tony held her to him as she cried.

Ziva turned slightly in Tony's arms to look at Gibbs. "Nobody talks about my brother like that. You do not want to mess with either of us. You should be happy that I even let you live."

"I am not so sure about letting you keep you're job, Officer David." Gibbs said as a reply to her.

"She is going to keep her job, Gibbs. And she is not _Officer David,_ She is _Agent David._" Tony said, proudly. "And don't forget it." He pulled Ziva out of Gibbs basement. Tony wasn't going to let her get more hurt than she already had.

Kate and Ari watched as the two walked away. "Look what you caused, Gibbs. This would have never happend if you would have just talked to us. You didn't have to call them. You just made everything worse." Kate said. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she wasn't going to show that side of her right now. "You don't deserve anything. No wonder you can't keep a wife." And that is when the tears made their way down Kate's face. Air took her hand and led her out of the basement.

Gibbs sat down on the floor, that he had recently got up off of. He put his head in his hands. _What have I done? What have I done to my team?_ He asked himself over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Kate and Ari had went back to their apartment, where they were joined by Tony and Ziva. As Kate and Ziva were in the kitchen making dinner, Ari and Tony were talking in the living room. "Can you believe that Gibbs pulled something like that on Kate and Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I knew that Agent Gibbs could be rude, but that was way beyond anything that I thought he was like." Ari replied. "He better not mess with Kate again, or Gibbs will seriously be dead."

"Wooh. Remind me to never get on you're bad side." They chuckled.

"Even if you ended up on my bad side, I would not kill you, Tony."

"And why is that?"

"You make my sister happy."

At that time, the women walked back into the living room. "That is one thing that he does." Ziva smiled as she walked over to sit by Tony.

Kate smiled as he looked at the other couple. "And Tony, you better not kill Ari. Because if you do, you will have to answer to both Ziva and me." She laughed. Kate sat down in Ari's lap. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Ari kissed Kate's shoulder.

"What are we having, Caitlin?" Ari asked.

"You will see." She laughed.

Kate's face went blank, as she flashedback to when everything had happend.

* * *

_I was laying on that roof-top, trying to hold a straight face, along side trying to keep my eyes open. I was thankful when Tony had closed my eyes. It gave them some relief. I felt as someone picked me up, and carried me. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I didn't want to leave my family, my friends, but this was the only way that I could be with Ari._

_Soon, I was laying on a cold, hard table, as I heard Ari's voice. He had told me everything was okay, and that I could open my eyes. "So, where has everyone gone?" I looked around the place in front of me._

_"They have all went home for the night." Ari replied. _

_"How did you manage getting Ducky not to perform an autopsy on me?" I asked._

_"I had some of my contacts call in and hold him off." I laughed. "You are lucky. They would have known you were alive when they heard you screaming."_

_"Yeah, I know." I smiled. "Can we get out of here. I think I really do need to get out of here. I can't stand being down here on this table." Ari had helped me off. "Thanks."_

_"Your welcome." I heard him say back._

* * *

Kate felt someone shaking her. She looked into Ari's eyes. "Is something wrong, Caitlin?" It was then that she realized that she was laying down on the couch. "Caitlin, speak to me."

"I am fine, Ari." She said. Kate sat up. "I am sorry everyone. I kinda got a little... Flashback." She said.

Ziva looked worried. "Kate, are you sure that you do not need to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am sure."

"What could have triggered it?" Tony asked.

Ari looked at Kate and then back to Tony. "Probably her sitting in my lap. The night that I came and got her from autopsy, she was crying because she did not really want to leave. I held her in my lap."

"I see." Ziva said.

Kate stood up and went in the kitchen, Ziva following behind her. "Kate, I think we need to talk." She said.

"About what, Ziva?" She asked.

"My brother has been having flashbacks, too. I think there is something wrong."

"I think it is just because we both went through something that we didn't want to."

"You maybe right, but if they get more common, will you promise me that you both will go to the Bethesda?" Ziva asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes."

Ari sat again talking to Tony, when he too had a flashback.

* * *

_I layed on the floor of Gibbs basement. I heard his footsteps go up the staires, and then I heard more come down. I listened to Ziva sing to me, and when she stopped, I knew that it was alright to get up. "Now what do I do, Ziva?" I asked._

_"You will go to another state for a while. When I give you the okay to come back, you will."_

_"What about Caitlin? She has a killer after her. Will you promise me that you will protect her?"_

_"Yes, Ari." She replied to me. "Tony and I both will. I will request to be sent to Mossad to work, and then we will catch her killed. After that, she will be sent back here to work, while I bring you back to her."_

_"Thanks, sis."_

_"Your welcome, brother."_

_I walked up the steps, making sure I was not seen. Ziva had stayed behind to clean up the mess. She had called me later that night to make sure I was okay, and to find out where I went. Ziva had told me that she told Gibbs my body was sent back to Tele Aviv._

* * *

Ari heard Tony yell for Kate. "Kate, there is something wrong with Ari."

By now, he had snapped out of his flashback. He saw Kate running toward him. "I am fine, Caitlin. It was just another flashback." He put his hands on each side of her face. Ari kissed her. "Gibbs basement set it off." Ziva had known what he had been talking about.

"Ari, you can Kate are going to the hospital first thing in the morning. And to make sure that you go, Tony and I are going to be taking you." Ziva replied.

Ari nodded. "Okay."

Kate gripped Ari, as she felt the room spin. "Ari, call 911." She said. That is when she slipped into a blackness.

* * *

_A Cliff-Hanger, again. I do not know about you, but I really did love this chapter. I cannot waite until I see all of your reviews. Please, leave a lot. I know there is not a lot of Kari shippers out there, lets try to get some more! :D Thanks for reading._


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I do realize that it has been forever since I have updated this fanfic. I know! :'( I am really _sad _about that. I really meant to get back to this one, but I never have. I hope you all can forgive me for leave you all hanging around. I feel like I have let you all down, but I have lost everything for this fic, though I have started writing a new Kari fanfic.

**The next Kari fanfic will be better. ****I have almost all of it typed up, all I need to do is get your help for the next. **I know you all will help me. It will probably be posted later on tonight, because I would really like to see what all you think about it tonight. :D

I just hope that you all do not hate me.

I do have another fic that I should update, but I have lost everything for it.

I think that what it is, I write them on a moment kind of thing.

This one, I have it planned out and ready to go. :)

Would you all be nice enough to read the new one?

_It would have Kari, Tiva, and McAbby. Though, Tiva and McAbby wouldn't come in there until later. _LATER. So, they will not been in there to maybe chapter 6. I just hope you all like Kari that much, **because I do. **And I know if you all love me, that you will love that!.

I just want you to know that I have missed you all and that I promise to try to make my fanfics better. Just hang in there. You all are awesome, just as my roleplayers are! Thanks.

-FavoriteSeptember.


End file.
